The invention relates to a method for construction and manufacturing of machine feet, which consist of a spindle that can in the top be fastened to a machine, which is to be supported and which in the bottom is seated in a base part, where the spindle can be angled in relation to the base part at the end part of the spindle, which is seated in the base part, and is enclosed in a ball part, which consists of a lower part and an upper part where the end of the spindle is secured in the ball part via a locking ring, which is in engagement with the spindle end and which is placed inside the ball part.
The invention furthermore relates to a machine foot, which consists of a spindle, which in the top can be fastened to a machine, which is to be supported and which in the bottom is seated in a base part where the spindle can be angled in relation to the base part.
From DE 3437073 a method and a machine foot is known, which consists of a spindle, which in the top can be fastened to a machine, which is to be supported and which is in the bottom seated in a base part where the spindle can be angled in relation to the base part. The spindle is mounted in a ball part, which can be moved in relation to an open hemisphere part mounted in the lower part of the machine foot.
It has been found, however that there are some drawbacks of this known technique since filth and bacteria can get into the machine foot and accumulate between the ball or sphere which encloses the end of the spindle and the hemisphere part in the base part.
The known technique from DE 3437073 can therefore not be applied in applications which have high demands for hygiene since impurities or filth such as bacteria can easily accumulate between the movable ball and the fixed hemisphere part.
If the internal area of a machine foot has been polluted with e.g. bacteria it can only be cleaned efficiently after dismantling and separation which is obviously highly time demanding and costly.
In many lines of business, which e.g. manufacture or process foodstuffs or produce medicine or products, which must be sterile, there are increasing demands for the hygiene of the whole manufacturing process.
This is reflected in continuously increasing demands for the hygiene including the cleaning friendliness of the devices and machines which are used and therefore also the machine feet which support the machines.
As an example of this the demands can be mentioned which are specified for machine feet in:
“3-A® Sanitary Standard for Machine Leveling Feet and Supports”
Standards Developing Organizations
3-A Sanitary Standards, Inc. (3-A SSI)
In Collaboration With
United States Public Health Service
United States Food and Drug Administration
United States Department of Agriculture
European Hygienic Engineering & Design Group
The stated hygiene standard is implemented with validity from the 1 Dec. 2006.
According to the new standard, the hitherto known machine feet including constructions as stated in e.g. DE 3437073 can no longer be approved for application or use in applications with critical hygiene demands.
It is therefore an object of the invention to improve the known method and machine foot and application.